In many instances, once a user purchases a mobile device, he usually does not have the ability to add additional memory to it. For example, mobile devices, such as Apple's iPhone and iPad, do not have inputs for external memory cards to expand the memory capacity of the device, so the user is limited by the mobile device's native memory capacity. If the user realizes later that he needs more memory, he needs to spend the money to upgrade to a mobile device with more memory. To avoid running out of memory, the user can purchase a larger-memory-capacity mobile device in the first place, but the user would need the foresight to know what his future memory usage will be. Also, the larger-memory-capacity mobile device may not be a good value for the consumer, since mobile device manufacturers often charge a premium for the additional memory. Further, since the additional memory is embedded in the mobile device, the user cannot share the memory with multiple devices or transfer the memory to a new mobile device that the user later purchases. Another way for a user to deal with limited memory on a mobile device is to store data on the cloud. However, many users prefer not to store private data on the cloud. Additionally, data on the cloud is not always available to the user, and, even when it is available, it may not be quickly accessible. Plus, there are often additional costs associated with storing data on the cloud (e.g., storage and network data plan fees).